vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanase
Summary Nanase is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late. She's a middle-school student who's a few years younger than Hyde and Seth and is a junior schoolmate of her senior, Phonon. Two weeks before the Hollow Night, Nanase gets attacked by a Void. While Hyde manages to save her, the Void's bite triggers her transformation into an In-Birth. Due to her lack of information regarding In-Birth (as well as being unconscious for most of the commotion), she assumes Hyde is responsible for her new powers and begins to track him down. She has a tendency to jump to conclusions and doesn't consider alternate possibilities. When distressed, she tends to have a poor choice of words when expressing it that results in double entendres, causing those around her to think she's talking about her sexual history. Some lines in her arcade ending, character description, and her Chronicle Mode chapter suggest that she's attracted to Hyde, but her youthful immaturity and constant misunderstandings lead to her not being able to express these feelings properly. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Nanase, "Windmill" Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Teleportation, Absorption, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Low), Nonexistent Erasure, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Corruption and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Speed: Lightspeed (Can keep up with the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can lift and toss Waldstein) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, further with Let the Fleur Carry your Feelings. Standard Equipment: Zephyr Intelligence: While she's still a middle school student, Nanase is one of the least knowledgeable about the Hollow Night. She assumes that In-Births get their powers through molestation, rather than anything supernatural, and due to her constantly misunderstanding the situation, it takes three other people more knowledgeable than her to set her straight. She also annoys Phonon multiple times by referring to her by her real name. Weaknesses: Despite having wind powers Let the Fleur Carry your Feelings is her only long-range attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Vengeance: Windmill:' This ability allows Nanase to control and manipulate wind. She uses this power to both create wing-shaped objects known as Winglets on her boots and to help swing her large sword. *'Liberté of the Gentle Breeze:' Nanase uses wind to perform a high jump. *'Chasing le Rêvé:' Nanase sprints forward with her wind-covered sword scraping the ground, aiming at the opponent's feet. *'Avancer with You:' Follow-up to Chasing le Rêvé. Nanase stabs her sword forward with a one-handed leaning stab. *'Auréole of the Starry Sky:' Follow-up to Chasing le Rêvé. Nanase hops forward and slashes downward with her sword. *'Halte Once in a While:' Follow-up to Chasing le Rêvé. Nanase passes through the opponent and launches them up into the air with a tornado. *'Ange's Invitation:' Nanase does a lifting wide-outward single-handed jumping slash to cause a tornado to appear in front of her. The tornado can either draw the opponent towards her while keeping her in place or blow them away while propelling herself forward in the air. *'Conveying my Vrai Coeur:' Follow-up to Ange's Invitation. Nanase dives back to the ground via a two-handed diving stab. *'Plumage Dancing in the Wind:' Nanase wraps herself into a tornado and rises straight up in a spin. *'Let the Fleur Carry your Feelings:' Nanase's only projectile where she slashes out a whirlwind that either flies forward or drops straight down to the ground before moving forward along the ground. *'Atmosphère of the Aether:' Nanase attempts a two-handed uppercut slash, which creates a brief storm when it connects. The opponent is lifted upwards, then Nanase gathers wind on her free palm and somersaults to the opponent and thrusts the wind ball into them, causing the opponent to fall back on the ground with Nanase following them. *'Lumière of the Dawn:' Nanase rise straight up in a spin, then gathers wind around her sword. She then sends it downwards, forming a large tornado that lifts the opponent. Note: All of her attacks are written in a combination of English(or Japanese, if you're using the original translation) and French, which are translated as follows: *'Liberté of the Gentle Breeze:' Liberty of the Gentle Breeze *'Chasing le Rêvé:' Chasing the Dreamed *'Avancer with You:' Advancing with You *'Auréole of the Starry Sky:' Aureole/Halo of the Starry Sky *'Halte Once in a While:' Stop Once in a While *'Ange's Invitation:' Angel's Invitation *'Conveying my Vrai Coeur:' Conveying my True Heart *'Plumage Dancing in the Wind:' Feathers Dancing in the Wind *'Let the Fleur Carry your Feelings:' Let the Flower Carry your Feelings *'Atmosphère of the Aether:' Atmosphere/Amibence of the Aether *'Lumière of the Dawn:' Light of the Dawn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Arc System Works